Me Rumpled Bedding Legitimised
by Lobsters forever
Summary: One shot. Toddett. In the song, by the sea, Mrs. Lovett sings about how she wishes her bedding was legitimized. But her bedding to who? Mr. Todd knows the answer to that question. This fanfic describes the nights events. Takes place after Little Priest.


_Authors Note:_

_ My first Sweeney Todd One shot. I hope you all enjoy it._

_Takes place the night after Little Priest. _

_"Me Rumpled Bedding Legitimized" means My irregular bedding (sex) to make legal. In the song "By the Sea" Mrs. Lovett mentions this. So I have written the night where it all took place and how. _

**Me Rumpled Bedding Legitimized **

Sweeney Todd was no stranger to darkness. For his barbershop reeked of gloom and obscurity. His dark eyes twinkled in the shadows of the moon light that hit the window of his barbershop so feverishly. His black eyes glanced ever so often at the exit to his shop. Sweeney Todd hissed at the brilliance of Mrs. Lovett's plan. _"With the price of meat what it is, when you get it, if you get…." _Those few round words had drilled a smile onto his face because the plan was brilliant. Mrs. Lovett herself could be considered brilliant to think of something of that standard of astuteness.

His plump eyebrows knitted together as once more he decided to glance over at the never changing auburn door. Auburn? No the door seemed more like a copper, not auburn. Sweeney Todd but his lip lightly as thoughts of auburn appeared in his mind. What in gods gracious is auburn? Nothing that could come to his mind, to say the least. He sighed; puzzled with a rainbow of colors that now filled his head and then he took out one of his oh so precious friends and cleaned it so it shone ever so brightly in the moonlight.

Once he finished, he walked over to the little table near the beautiful picture of his deceased wife and unknown daughter. He placed his friend on the table, realizing just how lonely he actually had been all these years. Tears begged his eyes to let them fall, but Mr. Todd never was a man of sensitivity, that was Benjamin. Not him! He placed the picture face down on his small table and spun around at the sound of the door opening.

It was Mrs. Lovett; her wide smile filled her face with utter excitement. She looked over at him with butterflies jilting in her stomach at just the sight of the beautiful man before her. She watched him sit down on the black and dull barbers chair before saying happily "Mr. T, we've sold out of pies. It's just wonderful, ain't it"? She watched his eyes move towards hers, as thoughts of life by the seaside filled her mind.

Mr. Todd nodded slowly trying to make out what exact color her hair was. He lips opened slightly at the realization that her hair was auburn. That stupid bloody color didn't even deserve to be a color for what the word did to him. Mrs. Lovett walked closer towards him and said less cheerfully "Mr. T, is somethin' the matter? I just said that business is runnin' good and well, I was expectin' some other response then just a nod".

But whom was Mrs. Lovett kidding? Mr. Todd had always responded in a nod and that was not going to change. But tonight, as she served the pies she saw him, watching her, as if he needed her…Oh, but Nellie Lovett always jumped to conclusions with him. She always thought that well maybe, one day he would want her just as much as she wanted him.

Mr. Todd bit his lip quietly, pondering on how long it would take Mrs. Lovett to realize that he didn't want to talk. He muttered softly "Mrs. Lovett. I'm_happy_…." He stressed the word trying to put some emotion behind it but he was not successful, so he continued in his usual state of dread "…that business is running well". Mrs. Lovett could tell he was not happy, and he never was going to be. He wanted his Lucy back. But Lucy didn't exist anymore, just some dried up old plumb of a beggar woman.

Mrs. Lovett fake smiled and whispered back "I'm glad yer happy Mr. T. Now, I made some sugar cookies for us, would ye like me to bring ye some…." She watched his eyes close of annoyance and then continued "…and perhaps a bottle of gin"? Mr. Todd slowly moved his head towards her before uttering "No, Mrs. Lovett, I just want time alone with my thoughts".

Sweeney turned back around and stared at the gloomy walls that surrounded him. Mrs. Lovett sighed and whispered disappointedly "Alright then, love. Good night". Mr. Todd shook his head and whispered reluctantly "What kind of sugar cookies"? Mrs. Lovett stopped walking and asked jokingly "Tryin' to watch yer weight"? Mr. Todd growled back at her short attempt and she quickly covered her innocent joke "The frostin' kind. Yer…I mean… it was yer favorite a…." He interrupted her with a sharp tone "Send some up with a bottle of gin".

Mrs. Lovett nodded and then exited the Barbershop with nothing but hope in her heart. She feared the barber; some of that fear was because of the anger that he was consumed with. But the other fear was that of having her cheeks turn light pink as soon as he made eye contact with her. Her love for him was overwhelming her tiny body each day as a flood overflowed the streets of a small city. She had grown accustom to the angry way he treated her, devil like really. But she didn't mind, as long as he didn't take out one of those nasty little buggers and threaten her with it.

The minutes slowly passed for Sweeney Todd. His hands had been burning for a while now. It seemed for a couple of hours. It was probably the way he cleaned his hands after blood spilled on them. He would rub the hard and dusty belt against his hands stroking harder each time he did it. Pain fascinated the man, and so did the color of blood. The bright red streaks upon a mystic days work certainly cleared his mind of Lucy, and cleared his mind of his loneliness.

Mr. Todd tapped his fingers against the chairs arms as if he could hurry Mrs. Lovett up with each tap he made. She was taking too long; he needed her presence for he was in fact too sick of being alone. But never would he even dare mention it to the baker downstairs. She would gleam of happiness and throw a parade in his honor. She would bounce off the walls of joy if she ever heard that, he in someway, needed her.

Mr. Todd growled at his thoughts trying to concentrate on the filthy judge. His hand grazed his black hair full of curls as thoughts of how to persuade the judge to come in for a shave. Perhaps a sale, any man that comes in gets a woman with yellow hair on the side of their shave. Mr. Todd puffed in mockery before his door once again opened to display Mrs. Lovett.

"'ere ye go Mr. T. Nice and warm they are…made sure of it". Mr. Todd snatched the plate from her hands and said angrily "You took long". Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened at his accusation when in fact she didn't. She looked at him carefully and replied "I took 'bout a minute. Now, now, Mr. T. That cannot be called a long time". Mr. Todd pursed his top lip as he took a bit of a cookie.

The taste of it brought him through ecstasy, it was awkwardly good. But never would he tell Mrs. Lovett just how wonderful it was. He just looked at her, chewed his cookie and wondered if she tasted just as sweet as the cookie did. He took another cookie from the plate and asked impatiently "Isn't there something that you forgot Mrs. Lovett"? Mrs. Lovett put her hand to her head lightly and said in a gasp "The gin. Oh, Mr. T, I am truly sorry. I'll go and get it right now".

She turned around quickly but Mr. Todd caught her arm and said in a calm voice "No, I don't need it _anymore_". Mrs. Lovett had now begun to wonder if that was exactly the way he felt about her. He needed her to wash his clothes, feed him, god only knows if he will ask for her to dress him soon. But that Mrs. Lovett wouldn't mind. She gazed at his coal pupils and wondered what he thought of that exact moment.

His eyes were transfixed by her presence. He solemnly looked at her face wondering what exactly she saw in him. She was a beautiful woman, yes, worn out by the years. But still she still looked amazing compared to some of the other women he'd seen. He looked away from her quickly, embarrassed at the fact that he had just ogled her. He took another bite from the cookie he held in his hand and then wondered why these stupid thoughts kept on racing in his mind.

Mrs. Lovett took a few steeps towards him as he asked seriously "You're a woman aren't you Mrs. Lovett"? Mrs. Lovett took this question very personally as she asked, "Ye've just noticed now Mr. T"? He didn't answer; all he did was turn around and look at her. She noticed a small smirk appear on his face as he said piercingly "I didn't mean any harm, my pet". He then took a step closer to her and watched her chest rise in fear.

He let out a soft chuckle before saying "And you're free tonight…aren't you"? Sweeney Todd could hear Mrs. Lovett's heart race loudly and he couldn't help but sneer at the control he had over her. Her head perked up towards him and her lips pressed together as if pleading with his own for one small peck. But he didn't kiss her, he walked away, picked up his razor and attached it to the belt he had on.

Mrs. Lovett stared at him in puzzlement before asking, "I am free, as always, but why did ye want to know? Cause Mr. Todd, if ye don't mind, I need to plan out the picnic for tomorrow for Toby and I. Ye could join us if ye'd like". Mr. Todd walked towards her and whispered "Maybe. Depends how I feel in the morning". Mrs. Lovett smiled at his answer; at least it wasn't a definite no.

A flawless smile appeared on Mr. Todd's face as he took a few steps towards Mrs. Lovett and in whispered in a husky voice "If you really want me to come, Mrs. Lovett. You are going to have to _persuade_ me to". He then pushed her against the wall and said scornfully "15 years, Mrs. Lovett. 15 bloody years"! Mrs. Lovett gulped at the fact that the wall now cornered her. She gasped as his hot breath brushed against her cheeks as he continued, "I haven't had anyone to call my own! Not even for a minute"!

Mrs. Lovett stared at him in awe, as he ran one of his fingers down her arm and continued roughly "But you Mrs. Lovett. Can change that"! Mrs. Lovett asked giddy "I can"? Mr. Todd's round lips parted as he replied back roguishly "Oh yes you _can_ Mrs. Lovett". Mrs. Lovett's chest had begun to rise again and he looked down at her dress and wondered how a naked woman looked like. He hadn't seen one in years, and it was about time he would.

He took her hand and led her towards the barber's chair; her fear had created an unexpected arousal that ran breathlessly through her. He pushed her down on the chair and bent down in front of her black colored skirt. He let his cold hands run up both of her legs, as she gasped at the pleasure from his touch. Mr. Todd pushed back her skirt and whispered hotly "15 years. I have not seen a woman's long, sleek, bare legs".

He then pushed her skirt down and Mrs. Lovett was now breathing in and out in false hope. He gave her a small smirk and said roguishly "Now, now, my pet. Now need to get disappointed. We're just getting started"! And with that sentence uttered he picked her up off the chair and grabbed her as harshly as he could. His arms wrapped around her as his lips crashed down onto hers hard.

Mrs. Lovett moaned from the pleasure Mr. Todd gave her just by his lips caressing hers. He moved her towards the wall that she had recently been cornered at and pinned her there once again. His body pushed hardly against her as he unbuckled his belt and his pants. She reached out to help with his shirt but he slapped her hand away and said in a growl "Concentrate on your own". And she did as she was told! She was in no mood to get the man angry, she wanted him and she finally was going to get him.

He was now in his undergarments, his light blue shorts that seemed to follow the same gloominess the pattern of the room had. His eyes widened at her reaction to him, and it made him want her more. A man had needs, and he needed them fulfilled. He pressed his teeth into her skin hashly, not caring of the pain he would cause her. He then reached down and put his hand between her bare legs and swiftly rubbed his hand onto them. She let out several moans while trying to rid herself of her lacy shirt. But she couldn't do it, something was stuck.

And Mr. Todd couldn't wait any longer. He had waited long enough, so he bent down, grabbed his razor and pulled her onto the wooden floor with him. He moved on top of her, his hand moving from her thighs towards her bare stomach. The silver blade now was under her shirt, and in a quick movement he pulled upwards and ripped the shirt in half. Mrs. Lovett felt pain in her stomach before realizing that he had nicked her.

Her head rolled back as he slid her shirt off her body and caressed her bare breasts with his mouth. His tongue slid down her figure to taste blood. He looked down at her stomach for a second causing her to shout out "Please Mr. Todd! Don't keep me waitin'"! He chuckled at her plea and whispered into her mouth "You look beautiful in red my dear".

And with that said, he himself ripped open his blue shorts to reveal to what Mrs. Lovett would only call utter bliss. He pounced on her, crashing his lips once again to her neck and then he thrust into her. She gasped at the power that was now in her and said delicately "Oh, Mr. Todd"! She held onto his back noticing how muscular the man actually was.

He pulled out from her and said seductively "Say it louder"! He thrust back into her harder, causing her eyes to close from ecstasy and then she screamed "Mr. Todd"! She screamed it as loud as she could, not wanting to leave him dissatisfied. She breathed in and out heavily and then sucked on his ear lobe hoping that maybe he would even moan of pleasure. And he did, and when he did, this shot pleasure all through Mrs. Lovett's body and the unexpected happened.

He thrust back into her as she bit his ear trying to gain some power. He screamed "Harder, Mrs. Lovett"! And she bit it harder and then kissed all along his neck wanting his lips once again to utter her name. But they didn't utter her name; they uttered long moans and pleasure sighs that shocked Nellie Lovett to the very core.

They both pleasured each other until that morning where Mrs. Lovett woke up, still on the wooden floor naked, with Mr. Todd staring down at her. She smiled at him and he nodded back. He then said softly "Get up Mrs. Lovett. We are going to miss that picnic that you were planning". Mrs. Lovett smiled at his statement, and placed her skirt back around her waist.

He picked up her black lacy shirt and said, "Find something more colorful to wear for the day my". He then handed it to her and it was still ripped in half. Mrs. Lovett smiled at him and for the first time in a while she had nothing to say to him. And he was left to do the talking, and he did. He put his jacket around her and said "Something blue maybe…."

And with that Mrs. Lovett walked down to her shop and thought about last night's event. She sighed happily as she opened the door to her shop once again. But then she bit her lip thinking that she violated the woman's code! She wasn't supposed to bed someone until she was married. Well, she wasn't supposed to cook people into pies so I guess misbehaving was her nature. She opened her closet and looked for a blue dress. She found one, seconds later, and decided to wear it to the picnic as Mr. Todd suggested.

While Mrs. Lovett dressed, Mr. Todd was up in shop pacing back and forth. He had got what he wanted. He wasn't lonely last night. He sighed, walked towards the exit while trying to think about something other than Mrs. Lovett for a change. His eyes squinted before muttering "Now, how to kill that blasted judge". And with that he walked down the stairs regretting the fact that he had even agreed to go on the picnic in the first place.

_Authors Note:_

_ How was it? Any good? Please let me know._

_Free sugar cookies and gin for who ever reviews! _


End file.
